


Damn The Case

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Bored Sherlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aggressive John, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Case, Dirty Talk, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Explicit Sexual Content, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidnapping case, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Neglected John, Reluctant sherlock, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight twist to the Bored Sherlock Stories. John is feeling neglected and blames the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn The Case

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by Mimamia. I hope I did the story justice. I'm not sure if John is aggressive enough so I didn't use the Top John tag. Sorry dear.

John and Sherlock lay in John’s bed. Sometimes they slept in Sherlock’s bed, sometimes John’s. 

John lay there facing Sherlock watching him sleep. He was lightly running just his fingertips through Sherlock's dark curls. 

 

“Why must you watch me sleep John?” Sherlock asked sleepily. 

 

“Maybe, for the same reasons you sometimes watch me. Hmm? I miss you Sherlock.”

 

“How can you miss me when we live in the same bloody flat?”

 

“We’ve been so busy lately, we haven’t really spent any time together.”

 

Sherlock cracked one eye open at this, peeking at John.

 

“Are you serious? We’ve been together every moment of the day working this case.”

 

“Yes but... _ we  _ haven’t spent anytime together outside of this bloody case. You know how you get on a particularly boggling case. You don’t even eat.”

 

Sherlock closed his eye again, pulling John into his arms, he kissed the top of his head. “I don't get boggled by cases.” John smiled against Sherlock’s chest. “I’m sorry my poor, neglected blogger.” Tipping John’s head up Sherlock kissed him tenderly, putting his words to actions. 

 

John came up on his elbows so he could deepen the kiss, pressing one palm against the slight stubble of Sherlock’s cheek. It was a testament to how busy they had been, Sherlock Holmes not clean shaven, what was this world coming to? But John liked it. But he knew how much Sherlock enjoyed his clean shaven, sophisticated and cultured look. John ran his hand from Sherlock’s beloved face, down the side of his neck, his chest, fingertips grazing his nipples. Sherlock breathed in sharply. John kept going, hand running over his hip and back to his arse, giving it a light smack. Bringing his hand back around he stroked Sherlock’s dick. He was forever pantsless. Thank goodness.

 

They continued to kiss unhurriedly, touching each other intimately, making the other rise to attention. John slipped between Sherlock’s thighs. Pulling one leg up so he had access to Sherlock’s entrance. Slipping one finger in, preparing him slowly while he moved his attention to Sherlock’s neck. Sucking on a trigger spot, pulling lightly. 

 

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s shoulders, placing one hand on the back of his head. “Ohh...John...Mmm”

 

John now had two fingers inside Sherlock and was well on his way to making a necklace of hickeys around Sherlock’s neck, when his mobile rang. John ignored it. If it was important they’ll call again or leave a voicemail. The ringing stopped. Several blissful moments passed. The ringing started again. “Dammit!” John hissed vehemently.

 

Sherlock struggled from under John, causing John to swear again. Sherlock grabbed John’s mobile from the side table. “Dr. John Watson’s phone.” he answered. 

 

“Sherlock, it’s Lestrade.” he sounded annoyed. 

 

“Oh. Detective Lestrade, the caller I.d. said Greg, I’ll have to tell John to fix that. How can I help you?”

 

Lestrade exhaled hinting at his annoyance. “I rang your mobile first, but when you didn't answer after several tries, I figured you might be with...ahem...umm...John.”

 

“Yes, sound analysis. Why are you calling?”

 

There is a development in the case, no body, thank God. Can you two get over to The location and have a look around? Please? I know it’s quite an ungodly hour and I don’t know if I was inter-”

 

“Yes! Yes we’ll go...” 

 

John suddenly exploded “I hate that  _ fucking _ phone!” 

 

Sherlock paused momentarily shocked by John’s outburst. “And yes you were interrupting. What is the address?”

 

Sherlock hung up with Lestrade, sliding out of the bed. John sat up with his knees drawn in and arms wrapped around them. 

 

“So we’re off again?”

 

Sherlock stood at the foot of the bed nude. He looked down at John almost sympathetic. He nodded. 

 

“Hmmp. Course we are.”

 

“Look John, we make the best of the situations we find ourselves in. You knew how it was with me before we ever became…” Sherlock gestured lamely between John and himself. 

 

John shook his head angrily. “ Yes you’re quite right.” he clambered out of bed just as nude and stalked downstairs to the bathroom to shower. 

 

John was put out by having to wank, yet again. It had been well over a week since he and Sherlock had been intimate. And wanking was getting really old, it barely got the job done anymore. And of course it wasn’t just about the lack of sex. He really did miss Sherlock. This case was causing a strain and it worried him. Sherlock was able to turn his emotions on and off, but he couldn’t do that. Finishing up in the shower he exited to get dress and allow Sherlock access to the bathroom. Passing Sherlock in the hall, he didn’t even try to make eye contact. He was still too angry at the way Sherlock let their cases dictate to their relationship. 

 

30 minutes later he and Sherlock was sitting in a strained silence heading to the scene in a cab. Lestrade wanted them to evaluate it, why in bloody hell could Lestrade not do his own work, or at the very least be here miserable with them. He better not be at Molly’s.

 

Reaching the location Sherlock paid the cabbie and he and John looked at the building. It was not what they had expected. They were working a missing persons case. A young girl around age 11 had gone missing from school. They were now standing outside a burlesque cabaret.

 

“Did Lestrade say why we are here?” John asked, his first words to Sherlock since storming out of the room earlier. 

 

“No. Just that it was a new development in the case.”

 

“Christ, I hope not.” 

 

The men headed inside. The business was still open despite the late hour; the music was deafening in the main room. A plain clothes police officer approached them. “Dr. Watson. Mr. Holmes. Follow me please.” he yelled over the music. 

 

He lead them to a room upstairs. The building was an old converted theatre house. The upstairs area use to be the balcony seats for high paying patrons, it had now been converted into employee areas and storage rooms. The officer stopped outside a room off the main stairs, there was police tape over the door. Next to this room was an employee lounge filled with the voices and laughter of excited women. The music was drastically muted up here. 

 

“What are we looking for up here?” Sherlock asked. 

 

“We received an anonymous tip that info on the missing girl could be found here. Lestrade is back at the station trying to trace that call. Our guys couldn't find anything here, but I pray you do. I have a little girl her age.” The officer nodded to the men and headed back down stairs. 

 

John and Sherlock entered the room, closing the door behind them. The light in here was very muted. Sherlock pulled out his penlight. Sweeping it across the room quickly he saw that the room was far bigger than he first thought. This room had been used for storage apparently. Sherlock head all the way to the back, John falling closely behind. 

They passed boxes and old clothes racks. In the back were metal cages. And other paraphernalia for the BDSM lifestyle. When they reached the back wall John snatched the penlight from Sherlock's hand; turning it off and slipping it in his own pocket. 

 

“John! What in the world are you doing?” 

 

John crowed Sherlock's space, backing him into the wall. “Making the best of our situation.” He kissed Sherlock hard. He ran his tongue along the seam of Sherlock’s mouth, seeking entrance. When Sherlock didn't relent he pulled back enough to look at the other man. “Come on Sherlock.”

 

“No John. I am here to work a case and then we can head back home and you can,” Sherlock made a back and forth gesture between them, “do whatever. But right now, I need to see if there are any clues.”

 

John reached up a hand, trailing his fingers slowly over Sherlock’s trigger spot on his neck. Sherlock shuddered. John gave him a light, quick kiss on the lips. “Come on Sherlock. When we go home there will be no you and me time.” He kissed Sherlock on his trigger spot and grabbed his hip pulling the taller man flush against him. John ran his tongue in lazy circles over that special spot. Sinking his teeth in just lightly. Sherlock couldn't help it, he moaned and without realizing it, tossed his head back, allowing John better access. John bit down harder sucking the skin through his teeth. He knew this would leave a mark. Sherlock moaned again, louder.

 

Sherlock, hearing his voice echo slightly throughout the room had him snapping his head up. “John. Stop touching me this instant. I  _ have  _ to evaluate this scene. I need- oh god!” John had slipped his hand inside Sherlock’s trousers, caressing him. 

 

“Shh Sherlock. We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.” 

 

“John please.” Sherlock’s voice quivered. The men looked each other in the eyes for a long moment. Then John spoke, a quiet anger in his voice.

 

“You can get on with the case once I have my way with you. It has been over a week. Over. A. Week!” John’s voice got lower as he continued, “You know how turned on I get watching you work a case. This has been torture. I am going to fuck you right now, in this room. And when I'm done, then you can get on with this damn case!”

 

John stared a moment longer, eyes dipping down to look at Sherlock's perfect lips. John grabbed Sherlock behind the neck pulling him down into a brutal kiss. John buried his fingers in the hair at the nape of Sherlock’s neck, holding him there. John’s tongue finally found entrance into his mouth as his free hand fully freed Sherlock’s semi-erect dick from his trousers. He stroked him reverently, “Christ I've missed you. Missed this.” John whispered against Sherlock’s mouth. Placing kisses along his scruffy jaw. 

 

John loosened Sherlock’s scarf further and undid the first couple of buttons on his white dress shirt. Pressing Sherlock back against the wall he licked one of Sherlock’s taunt and waiting nipples. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive bud. Sherlock let out a low groan. “John...mmm…”

 

“Quiet Sherlock.”

 

Removing his hand from Sherlock’s now fully aroused member he slid a hand behind Sherlock, gripping his arse. John slid one of his knees between Sherlock's thighs, allowing for Sherlock to press himself against it, applying pressure to his abandoned length. 

 

John was back at Sherlock’s trigger spot on his neck, kissing, biting and suckling hard. Sherlock was losing it. “Please, oh my….Johnnnnn!” He was loud, much too loud. 

 

A few moments later there was a knock at the door. John stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking them, getting them nice and wet. Sherlock watched the action with extreme interest whimpering a bit when John pulled them from his mouth. 

 

The shorter man kissed Sherlock quickly. Sliding his fingers between his lover's cheeks, rubbing his entrance and slowly sliding them in. Sherlock cried out. “Aahh...mmmh.” John clamped his hand over Sherlock’s mouth just as the door was opening. He kept up the slow torture of Sherlock sliding his fingers in and out of him, sliding over his prostate, eliciting shivers of pleasure. He ground his cock against Sherlock’s trying to get some relief for himself. He clearly wasn’t thinking straight, he should have undid his own pants as well. 

 

John begin nibbling across Sherlock’s collarbone. And he moaned again.

 

“Hello? Is there somebody in here?” a female’s voice called out. 

 

“Shh Sherlock.” John warned, barely audible.

 

They could hear the woman walking further into the room. “Hello?” John was confident they were well hidden by the shadows in the back.

 

He bit Sherlock hard against his shoulder, Sherlock in a fit of pleasure throw his head to the side, dislodging John’s hand and crying out. “Aaah...oh mmmm...J-Johnnnn.” Luckily, at the same time there was a particularly loud feedback from the speakers below as theM.C. was announcing the next act, the sound echoed around the room distorting Sherlock’s outburst.

 

John glanced over his shoulder, the woman was walking back to the door, leaving. She looked over her shoulder one last time and walked out, leaving the door ajar. 

 

Sherlock was breathing hard. “John...please, you have to stop.” 

 

John placed rapid secession kisses against Sherlock’s lips. “Fuck you’re bloody hot when you let loose,” he gave a lingering kiss, sucking on Sherlock’s tongue, “I love it, how loud you get.”

He was grinding his still fully clothed hips into Sherlock. 

 

“John, If you don’t stop I will come.” Sherlock was breathing heavy.

 

“That’s the point.”

 

“Mmm...aaah...yes, but you know how much louder I get when I come. Please I don- oh god....John...I-” John was rubbing intently over his prostate, adding a third finger. Placing his hand back over Sherlock’s mouth just as he started to come. “Johnnnnnn! Ohhhh…..ah. Ah….mmmfuuuck.” it was all muffled but even with his hand over Sherlock’s mouth he was loud. John whispered in his ear, “Mmm, that’s it, come for me. I love it when you scream my name like that. He licked the shell of Sherlock’s ear, producing another loud moan.

 

When Sherlock had quieted down a bit. John removed his hand, kissing him deeply until he had to catch his breath. “I want you  _ now _ .” John growled against Sherlock’s lips. Pulling away, John glanced around. There was a waist high wooden cabinet shoved behind some boxes. He pulled Sherlock over to it, leaning his love over it he smacked him on the arse twice. Sherlock moaned. “You still have to be quite Sherlock.”

 

John finally released his throbbing, neglected manhood. He gave a silent groan, it felt so good to let it out and the anticipation…

 

John ran his hands up and down Sherlock’s back a couple times. He looked to the door again, he could barely see it now, so if anyone happened to walk by or even step in the room, he was confident they wouldn't be able to see them.

 

John placed one hand on the small of Sherlock's back, while his other hand guided his already leaking cock to Sherlock’s center. John didn't thrust in like he ached to. He wanted to drive Sherlock mad again, and watch him fight to keep quiet. 

 

John moved Sherlock's coat so that it hung to one side. Leaning over Sherlock, bracing himself with one hand atop the cabinet he sunk into Sherlock slowly. When he was fully emerged inside, he placed kisses all over Sherlock’s shoulders and upper back. Unable to wait any longer, John all but slid completely out, he bit Sherlock on his side, just below his ribs, another trigger spot, and thrust back in hard. Sherlock let loose a loud piercing moan. He clapped his own hand over his mouth. John smiled and whispered to Sherlock, “Gooood boy. Keep quiet while I fuck you to pieces. If you stay quiet, I might even make you come again.” 

 

Sherlock whimpered behind his hand. He had no clue how he would stay quiet; he just knew they were going to get caught. It terrified him. And if he was being honest, it did slightly turn him on even more; the prospect of getting caught. 

 

John grabbed Sherlock’s hips and set a slow pace, relishing in the feel of Sherlock around him. He’d waited so long. Without realizing it, John himself let out a low groan. Sherlock shushed him.

Smiling down at his brilliant man he picked up the pace. The sound of skin hitting skin was audible, it was music to John’s ears. Rotating his hips, and adding a small snap at the end of each thrust had Sherlock getting loud behind his one hand while he clutched at the cabinet with they other. 

 

“Oh fuuuck Sherlock. Ohh…mmm” John whispered, running a hand up the center of Sherlock’s back. He’d picking up the pace yet again. The sound of skin hitting skin was unmistakable now. John was breathing hard slamming his hips against Sherlock’s arse over and over again. He heard Sherlock’s breath hitch and he let out a low pitched growl. John pulled out and slammed back into Sherlock hard, causing the cabinet to shake. 

 

Just then a voice rang out. “Sherlock? Dr. Watson? Are you in here?” It was the officer that had shown them up.  _ Fuck! _ John thought. It took considerable effort to still his movements, he shook with the effort of it. Sherlock now had both hands over his mouth trying to stifle his heavy breathing. The officer walked further into the room, coming further than the lady had before him. He stopped just out of eyesight of the couple. “Huh, they must’ve left.” The officer receeded out of the room closing the door behind him. 

 

As soon as he felt enough space was between the room and the officer Sherlock arched his back,thrusting back onto John, squeezing his muscles around him. John groaned as he started driving into Sherlock again. “Damn Sherlock, you feel so good I don't know if I will last, fuck.” His pace was brutal, nails digging into Sherlock’s hips. 

 

Both men were panting and moaning aloud, seeming not to care anymore if they got caught, totally lost in the moment. 

 

“Mmm...John, I'm close...please...oooh.” Sherlock begged for release again.

 

John bent over his lover, brushing the hair from his neck aside, placing a loving kiss there before biting down as he gave a hard, shallow thrust. John moaned into Sherlock’s neck, eyes crossing with the intensity of his building orgasm. 

 

Abruptly Sherlock cried out his release.  _ Oh, they were so caught. Christ, Sherlock had been loud.  _  John stood up placing a hand on Sherlock's shoulders, pumping fast and hard needing to come. He heard Sherlock whisper, “I love you John.” And that sent him over the edge. He was coming. He continued plunging into Sherlock, his rhythm chaotic at best. He just kept coming and coming.  It was glorious. 

 

Finally his hips slowly stopped and he collapsed across Sherlock, breathing heavy.  _ He must be dying. He couldn’t breath, but what a way to go. Sherlock had just told him that he loved him. He’d never told him that before. Best. Night. Ever. _

 

John pulled out of Sherlock groaning. Oh they were going to be sore tomorrow. He helped Sherlock up as well, who swayed a bit on his feet. John tucked Sherlock back in his trousers, re-buttoned his shirt and fixed Sherlock’s already unruly hair. 

 

John kissed Sherlock, putting his emotions into it. When he pulled back he looked Sherlock in the eyes and said, “I love you too Sherlock.” Ducking his head, Sherlock looked away. John lifted Sherlock’s head, “Hey. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I. Love. You. Sherlock you keep  _ me _ right, even while you drive me mad. You’re beautiful and you’re mine.” He kissed Sherlock again briefly, pulling away he started to right his own clothes, Sherlock went in search of his scarf. 

 

“Now may I evaluate the scene? I have a limited amount of time now.” Sherlock winked at John.

 

John smiled at. “Yes, my brilliant man. Let’s find this girl and bring her home.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely thank everyone who reads my stories. And I enjoy reading your feedback.


End file.
